S is for Sitter
by Nitrogen DS
Summary: As she talked, she inserted compliments directed at Syndrome. He soon began to get the feeling she had some sort of a crush on him. ONESHOT! Contains Syndrome/Kari, also known as Synari.


It isn't easy to look casual when you're dressed up like a superhero. Syndrome removed his mask, and hoped no one was home at the Parr's house. He felt a bit of dismay when he heard something that sounded like laser sound effects from the television. He rang the doorbell and waited for a moment. He could hear footsteps and yelling for a moment, and then the door opened just a crack. A frazzled looking teenaged girl peered out, and Syndrome could see that she was holding a baby in her arms. A girl and a baby? Maybe he had come to the wrong house..

"Is this the Parr's residence?" he asked. He was sure he had the correct directions memorized, but it wouldn't hurt to check. He heard an insane chortle come from the teenaged girl. Her eyes widened and she opened the door a little wider, sporting a manic expression on her face. It appeared she was either doing drugs, or just hadn't slept in days..

"Yes! I'm Kari, the babysitter!" she slurred. Syndrome backed up just a bit, feeling a bit 'creeped out' by the crazy-looking girl. Babysitter? Would that mean that the kid she had in her arms was -- another one of Mr. Incredible's offspring?

"Well, hello -- Kari. I am -- uh --" he started.

"You're my replacement, thank heavens you've come!" Kari exclaimed, holding out the baby in front of her, as if begging Syndrome to take it off her hands. She was panting and looking overjoyed at the same time. How bad could one kid be? All of the sudden she stopped and stared at Syndrome's chest for a second.

"What does the 'S' stand for?" she asked.

Syndrome quickly searched his brain for an answer. He came up with the most logical one, considering the situation. "For -- sitter!" he said in an uncertain tone, looking down at the 'S'. Perfect! "Yeah, sitter!" he confirmed, this time sounding more sure of himself. He sighed in arrogant happiness over what a genius he was. Why not go for a full-fledged explanation?

"Originally I was going to have initials for 'babysitter', but then I would have been going around wearing a big 'BS'," he said, chuckling at his own joke. "And you understand why I couldn't go with that."

"Oh, well that makes sense," Kari said. "Okay, so this little guy's name is Jack-Jack, and he's a real handful, and I'm almost sure he has -- special needs, if you know what I mean. Oh! That reminds me, I'm going to have to call Mrs. Parr and tell her that you arrived!" She said, shoving the baby into Syndrome's arms.

"Well, hey there, little fellow!" Syndrome said with a slight smile. The baby appeared to be fascinated with his wild-looking bright orange hair. Syndrome's slight smile turned into a wide grin as his evil, conniving mind thought up another brilliant plan for revenge. He would kidnap Jack-Jack, and raise him to hate Mr. Incredible -- as kind of a sidekick! Yes, a sidekick!

A sidekick just like he had wanted to be once… Until stupid Incredible shattered his hopes and dreams! Syndrome slowly walked into the house. It looked like a terrible mess.. Burn marks everywhere, even on the ceiling. Things were tossed about and turned over. Maybe the kid was more of a handful than he had first thought.

"Okay, so I called Mrs. Parr, and I told her that you were hear to take care of Jack-Jack. Excuse the mess. His bottles are in the refrigerator and -- you have pretty hair.." Kari said unexpectedly.

"I have -- pretty hair?" he asked, once again creeped out by Kari's actions.

"Yeah, how do you get it to stand up like that?" Kari asked. "But you don't have to tell me if it's a secret. Alright, so Jack-Jack doesn't like taking naps, so you'll have to --- well, wow! You must be a real professional! He's already asleep!"

Syndrome looked down to see Jack-Jack fast asleep. "Well -- that's because -- I am a professional! Yeah, I take care of kids every single day, and they love me! The parent's love me too, because I'm so good with their children. How long have you been babysitting, Kari?"

Kari sat down on the couch and invited Syndrome to sit down next to her with a pat. "Well, I've only been babysitting for a couple years now. But I've taken courses! I have a bunch of certificates, do you want to see them?"

"Um.."

"Great! I'll go get them!"

Syndrome sighed. Mr. Incredible and his family probably wouldn't be returning home for a few hours. It was only about mid-afternoon. He guessed they'd probably be talking to the police and the NSA about the crimes he had committed. Well, he knew he'd make a quick getaway eventually. There was nothing wrong with shooting the breeze with a nutty babysitter for a few more hours.

.. Well, maybe there was _something _a little wrong with that..

Kari came back holding an armful of papers. She began to talk about them. Of course, as she talked, she inserted compliments directed at Syndrome. He soon began to get the feeling she had some sort of a crush on him. Like the kind a student gets on a teacher, or something like that. Yikes.

"Well, Kari, shouldn't you be getting home to your folks?" Syndrome suggested at one point.

"Naw, they don't expect me home for hours now!" Kari had replied. "Did I mention your eyes are such a lovely shade of blue?"

"Ahm.. So are yours?" Syndrome had said.

Kari blushed as red as a beet.

Minutes ticked away into hours. The sun had began to set, and Syndrome was getting worried that he'd be unprepared for the Parr's arrival. Eventually he managed to get Kari to leave. He stood at the door as she walked out. Surprisingly, she turned around and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Syndrome pulled a piece of paper out from behind his back, with the number of his room phone on Nomanisan island. "Call me when you're a few years older," he said, jokingly. Apparently, Kari had taken it seriously. She had stars in her eyes as she took it from him and light-headedly walked down the front pathway. He smiled and laughed. Maybe in a few years…

In the distance, Syndrome could see a limousine coming down the road. He put his mask back on his face and grinned, preparing a 'farewell speech' in his head. He heard rushed footsteps as the family rushed to the door.

Show time.

* * *

**Ha-ha! That was fun to write.. Oh, and for the record, you should all love and support Synari as much as Synlet. XDD**

**Please review this -- one-shot thing. Naw. You don't have to. Its _that _crappy.**

**.. Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles, and most of the dialogue used in this particular one-shot. **


End file.
